Manis VS Pedas
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: Hinata yang suka manis, Sasuke yang suka pedas. Mereka saling berbagi dan menemukan cara menikmati makanan yang mereka benci. Perbedaan itu memang indah, ternyata. For Sasuke's birthday. AU, OOC. RnR please...


Fanfic dadakan yang Ligar bikin sehari sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke. Jadi mohon dimaklum aja ya, kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan ber-typo di mana-mana.

Happy reading...

.*L*.

Hinata hanya seorang mahasiswi yang suka makan manis. Sementara kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke suka sekali makan pedas—walau yang nomor satu tetaplah tomat. Dua orang yang memiliki selera berbeda ini ternyata juga bisa bersatu dengan sebuah ikatan bernama cinta. Ya, mereka sudah jadian selama satu tahun lebih. Dan dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini, mereka belum pernah berciuman. Selain Hinata sendiri yang belum siap, Sasuke juga tidak memaksanya sama sekali.

Pernah terpikir untuk memberikan ciuman pertamanya di hari ulang tahun Sasuke besok lusa—Hinata merona membayangkannya. Pikiran mesum yang entah dari mana datangnya itu ia coba enyahkan. Pilihan kedua adalah memasakkan makanan pedas untuk Sasuke. Ia coret pula pilihan itu karena memasak masakan pedas jelas bukan ahlinya. Ia hanyalah anak dari seorang pemilik toko kue. Lagi pula, memasakkan makanan pedas untuk Sasuke ia rasa kurang spesial. Dan Hinata akhirnya memilih pilihan ketiganya. Membuatkan kue ulang tahun, juga membelikan jam tangan untuknya. Ya, ia akan membuatnya besok!

.*i*.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Setting: AU

Warning: OOC

Birthday Fic for Sasuke :D

.*g*.

"Drrrtt... Drrrttt..." suara getar ponsel mengusik Hinata dari aktivitasnya. Ia matikan _mixer_-nya yang semula menyala, mengelap tangannya yang penuh tepung ke apronnya, dan meraih ponsel yang ia taruh di atas lemari es.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun," sapa Hinata setelah menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Suara dari seberang menyahut Hinata.

"Ah, a-aku tidak bisa. Hanabi-chan sakit, aku harus menunggunya di rumah." Hinata berbohong sedikit demi bisa menghindar dari Sasuke hari ini saja. Ia harus menyelesaikan kuenya hari ini. Jam tangan keren warna hitam telah dibeli Hinata dan dibungkusnya rapi. Kini tinggal kue ulang tahun spesial untuk Sasuke.

"Maaf, ya... Sasuke-kun," Hinata setelah itu hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menggumamkan 'Um!' pada orang di seberang, setelah itu hubungan diputuskan ketika mereka merasa tidak ada yang mesti dibicarakan lagi.

Hinata melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kuenya telah dihias dan ia cicipi sendiri. Hasilnya selalu memuaskan. Manisnya pas, seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tambah sedikit pemanis. Cherry. Merah, manis, begitu pun dengan bentuknya. Ini akan menjadi kue yang manis untuk Sasuke-kun. Seperti yang Hinata harapkan dari hubungan mereka; tetap manis dan harmonis.

.*a*.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, i-ini untuk Sasuke-kun." Hinata menyodorkan _cake_ di kedua tangannya untuk sang Terkasih setelah mengajak pemuda itu ke rumahnya.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia masih memandang benda di tangan Hinata dengan sorot lembut. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucatnya yang tidak sempat disadari Hinata.

"Kenapa? Mm... ka-kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan memakasa. Biar aku berikan saja kepada Hanabi-chan," suara Hinata lebih seperti berbisik. Ia tundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam. Tangannya yang menopang _cake_ terasa bergetar, namun segera terhenti ketika ia rasakan ada seseorang yang mengambil alih _cake_ itu dari tangannya.

Hinata mendongak menatap obsidian itu. Mata _onyx_ itu menatapnya lembut seolah ingin menghanyutkan Hinata. Nyatanya itu berhasil karena Hinanta serasa dihipnotis olehnya. Gadis itu tidak berkedip barang sekali.

"Kau sudah membuatkannya untukku. Keh, jangan harap aku sudi memberikannya pada orang lain." Sasuke menarik satu kursi di ruang makan rumah Hinata dan duduk di sana. Begitu pun dengan gadisnya yang duduk di seberang Sasuke setelah membawa pisin dan pisau kue. Hinata memotong _cake_-nya dan menyerahkan potongannya untuk Sasuke.

Pria _raven_ itu mencomot sedikit krim di kuenya dengan sendok dan merasakannya. Dahinya mengernyit. "Manis," katanya. Sasuke memang tidak suka makan manis.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun... makanan manis itu tidak beracun kok," bujuk Hinata.

"Aku akan makan kalau kau menyuapiku," kataya sambil menutup mata. Hinata sering heran. Kenapa Sasuke terasa manja jika ia sedang berdua saja dengannya? Dari mana sifat mendadaknya itu, dan ke mana Sasuke yang sebelumnya yang dingin, cuek, dan suka bicara pedas pada orang lain. Satu yang tidak pernah hilang dari Sasuke; sifat posesifnya terhadap Hinata. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu miliknya utuh.

"Aaa... S-sasuke-kun ta-tapi..."

"Ayolah, tidak ada yang melihat ini kan?" tanyanya enteng. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, menyambut sesuatu masuk ke sana.

Hinata menyendok kuenya dan menyuapi Sasuke. Sungguh, Sasuke seperti balita yang makannya lahap. Potongan kue itu akhirnya habis dengan cepat karena Sasuke yang bersemangat makan, dan Hinata yang akhirnya menyenangi aktivitas barunya menyuapi Sasuke. Keduanya tertawa. Hinata mencolek krim _cake_ denagn telunjuknya, ia colekkan lagi ke pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tentu saja tidak terima dan membalas kejahilan Hinata dengan hal yang sama.

Hinata berlari ke ruang tamu demi menghindari Sasuke. Mereka tertawa, kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil, bersembunyi di balik sofa, menghindar, dan berlari lagi.

"Tertangkap, kau!" Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang, begitu erat hingga Hinata tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Ah, sudah Sasuke-kun, kau sedah mencolek wajahku dengan krim tiga kali!" Meskipun terdengar tidak mau, Hinata masih tertawa-tawa tanpa mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap leher Hinata yang terkena krim yang sebelumnya Sasuke colekkan ke wajah gadis itu, namun gara-gara Hinata menghindar, krim itu jadi mendarat di lehernya yang jenjang.

Sasuke menhirup aroma vanilla yang menguar di sana. Entar parfum Hinata, tau harum krim vanilla dari kuenya, yang pasti Sasuke menyukai itu. "Hinata," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata sebelum ia membersihkan krim vanilla di leher putih gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Ia kecup lembut dan cium daerah itu membuat Hinata geli sekalugus takut. Bahuya yang bergetar bisa dirasakan Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, le-lepaskan..." bisiknya bergetar. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak siap untuk ini. Di rumahnya tidak ada orang, ia takut Sasuke kehilangan kendalinya dan melakukan yang lebih dan lebih.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas yang ia dambakan sejak pertama ia jadian dengan gadis itu. Sasuke tersenyum menenangkan menandakan bahwa apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu tidak akan terjadi "Maaf, ya."

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata pergi ke kemar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang belepotan krim, sekaligus menenangkan dirinya. Ia juga menyuruh Hinata bersiap-siap. Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat. Tempat favorit Sasuke—tentu saja. Sasuke menyeringai ketika Hinata telah kembali dan siap pergi dengannya, "Ayo!" dan ia menarik Hinata yang masih kebingugan akan dibawa ke mana.

.*a*.

Dua porsi masakan pedas telah tersaji di hadapan mereka. Sasuke menatapnya penuh gairah. Ketika ia arahkan tatapannya ke arah Hinata, pemuda itu mengernyit melihat Hinata yang diam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu. Ia membiarkan seorang pelayan menaruh minuman di meja mereka, dan bertanya kembali setelah pelayan itu pergi. "Kenapa, Hinata?" tanyanya untuk kedua kali.

"I-ini tidak salah, Sasuke-kun?" Gadis yang membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai itu masih menatap makanan di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludah—bukan karena lapar dan tergoda untuk memakannya, hanya saja ia terlalu gugup karena ia tidak suka makanan pedas. Sasuke pasti akan memaksanya memakan ini. Uh, ini akan jadi merepotkan.

"Tentu saja." Pemuda itu menyeringai penuh arti. "Kau sudah memintaku memakan makanan manis, sekarang kau pun harus mencobanya juga. Makanan pedas tidak beracun, kok." Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan nakal. Ia mengulangi kata-kata gadis itu hendak mengejeknya.

"Ta-tapi, makanan pedas itu tidak baik utuk perut. Nanti kita bisa sakit perut!" Hinata masih mencoba menolak.

"Makanan manis lebih berbahaya. Itu bisa menyebabkan diabetes." Dan Sasuke masih tidak mau kalah. "Perlu aku suapi agar kamu mau makan makanan ini?" Hinata juga sering heran dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Selain suka manja bila di dekat Hinata, pemuda _raven_ ini ia perhatikan juga lebih sering menyeringai. Padahal jika di dekat orang lain ia jarang tersenyum setipis apa pun.

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata menjawab lantang meski sedikit gagap. Wajahnya merona merah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Tentu saja pemuda itu berani meminta Hinata menyuapinya di rumah Hinata yang saat itu hanya diisi mereka berdua. Tapi ini di restoran. Sekali lagi ini di restoran yang ramai!

"Kalau begitu, makanlah," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sendok dan garpunya sendiri. Ia menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Perlu diketahui, Sasuke ini sebenarnya doyan makan. Apalagi makanan pedas biasa menambah nafsu makannya, pemirsa-pemirsa! Tapi dia juga tetap menjaga bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis dengan rutin berolah raga.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Hinata memakan makanannya begitu rusuh. Ini benar-benar pedas menurutnya. Satu kali suap, minumnya satu gelas. Dan ia sudah keburu kenyang oleh minumannya sendiri.

"Ah, aku menyerah!" Hinata mencampakkan makanan pedas itu dan tidak mau memakannya lagi.

Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tissue di tangannya ke arah mulutnya yang terasa panas. Matanya berkaca-kaca hendak menumpahkan air mata. Ia memang selalu seperti itu jika kepadasan.

Sasuke menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Melihat Hinata yang kepedasan tidak pernah semengasikkan ini. Tatapannya menjelajah: dari keringat yang sedikit membasahi pelipisnya, pipi _chubby_ Hinata yang memerah, _lavender_-nya yang berkaca-kaca, hingga pandangannya terjatuh di bibir gadis itu yang kepedasan menjadi begitu merah merekah meski tanpa _lipstick. _

Hinata mengambil minumannya dan meminumnya lagi. Itu masih tidak cukup untuk mengurangi panas di bibir Hinata. Saking sibuk untuk mengibasi bibirnya sendiri dengan tissue, Hinata sampai tidak sadar kalau wajau Sasuke telah maju dan berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"Eh, Sa-sasuke-kun?" Hinata tidak sempat menghindar. Tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu merangkum wajah gadis itu dan membawanya semakin dekat, hingga tiada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata telah dipersatukan dalam sebuah ciuman hangat rasa pedas.

Hinata tetap menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Ia tidak mencoba melepaskan bibir Sasuke walaupun ia bisa melakukannya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mengecup bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya, menuntun Hinata mengikuti irama permainan yang ia buat. Hinata memiliki pengetahuan baru. Dan untuk kali ini, ia menikmati rasa pedas—yang disalurkan lidah Sasuke yang panas.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Orang-orang di sekitar sana hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif mengganggu kedua sejoli di sudut restoran itu.

Walau tidak mengatakan apa pun, dalam hati Sasuke sangat mendambakan hal ini. Kini ia mendapatkan hal yang cukup untuk membuktikan pada dunia bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Hinata miliknya, Sasuke milik Hinata. Seutuhnya.

Hinata menutup bibirnya yang malah makin terasa panas atas ciuman Sasuke.

"Panas," ritih gadis berambut indigo itu yang dengan seenaknya disalah artikan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau ingin ciuman yang lebih panas? Baiklah kalau begitu." Dan Sasuke yang suka makan pedas itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

'_Kami-sama, jangan lagi,_' batin semua yang berada di sana, minus Sasuke.

.*r*.

Owari

.*a*.

Ya, jadi begitulah pemirsa-pemirsa... betewe, ligar baru buat fic ini hari ini looh... habisnya mau buat dari kemarin sibuk persiapan demo ekskul mulu. Jadi mohon dimaklum bila ada typo, miss typo dan antek-anteknya, ini benar-benar dikebut dari jam 8 sampai setengah 11 dengan ide dari otak saya yang pas-pasan.

Thanks for reading :DDD

REVIEW PLEASE...

.*ligaara*.

Catatan: Oh iya, minna-san, mari ramaikan SasuHina Days Love pada tanggal 9 September s/d 25 Oktober dengan fic-fic SasuHina. Hari SasuHina ini telah ditetapkan dengan _vote_ dari para anggota grup Devil and Angel (SasuHina) di jejaring sosial Facebook. Adapun syarat dan ketentuannya sebagai berikut:

1. _Rated_ K-T

2. _Genre_ bebas

3. _Oneshot_ atau _Multichapter_ (segera diselesaikan sebelum _event_ berakhir)

4. Jumlah _word_ bebas, namun sebaiknya tidak terlalu pendek

5. Tema tahun ini adalah _Autumn_ (musim gugur). Tema _event_ ini berbeda tiap tahunnya, oleh karena itu, tema tahun depan akan dirumuskan kembali

6. Dilarang bashing chara

7. Setiap fanfict yang di-_publish_ dalam rangka mengikuti SHDL diharapkan menulis link tulisannya pada wall grup. Agar dapat dibaca dan dinikmati oleh SH Lovers (bagi yang memiliki Facebook dan belum tergabung, harap join grup Devil and Angel (SasuHina) agar dapat bertemu dan berkumpul sesama SH Fans)

8. Setiap fanfic yang di-_publish_ harap menuliskan "For SasuHina Days Love" atau "For SHDL" di _summary_ Fanfic-nya

Trims.


End file.
